Like Father, Like Son
by middnites0ul
Summary: Warning, yaoi! Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.
1. Chapter 1: Semes are Pink, Ukes are Blue

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter One: **Semes Are Pink, Ukes are Blue

**Author:** middnites0ul

**Summary: **Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **I was rereading Bleach the other day and I don't know why, but I just had this urge to write an IchiIshi fic. Anyways, get reading and I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Ryūken passed by Uryu's bedroom on the way to his own. He heard noises, wondering if his son was okay. His hand reached to turn the doorknob but hearing moans escaping from Uryu's lips stopped him. "_Szayel…"_ was the next thing he heard. Ryūken did not hesitate and slammed the door open. There he saw Uryū's arms wrapped around the pink haired man, as Uryū was being penetrated vertically and simultaneously being bitten and kissed by Szayel around his neck. Uryū, facing his own father saw the shocked look on his face seeing his own son having intercourse with another man.

"Uryū! What are you doing with another man? Are you insane?"

He took his suitcase in his hand and threw it at the pink haired man's back. In a low voice Szayel screamed an 'ouch' since the metal part of the suitcase had scratched his back.

"A-are you okay Szayel?" Uryū asked.

He got up to take a look at his lover's back, forgetting that his dad was still there. Ryūken threw his jacket at Uryū covering the lower half of his body as he was up.

"Don't ever come back into this house again."

Ryūken left his suitcase and his jacket in his son's room and left to his own room, which was what he originally planned. He slammed the door as he exited, leaving Uryū and Szayel alone and naked.

"Don't worry about it. He had to find out sooner or later."

Uryū sat back down on his bed as Szayel leaned forward to give him a small peck on the lips.

"I'm sure Aizen-sama would've reacted the same way if he found out about you and me. I think we should part ways."

Szayel said in a sad tone, knowing he didn't want to leave him alone like this. Uryū nodded as the two of them put their clothes back on. Szayel whispered, "Sayonara. Ishida-kun," as he opened the gates to Hueco Mundo and left to the other world. He didn't turn his back to look at Uryū again as he left. Now Ishida was left alone in his room. He began to pack, preparing his parting from his home, being kicked out by his own father. He only knew of one place he could stay. Ichigo's. He finished packing and used his hirenkyaku to get to Ichigo's house quickly. Ryūken looked out the window noticing that Uryū had left. _'Why did he have to turn out the same as me? It was the one thing I had wished for…'_ He thought to himself as he went back to dealing with his work papers.

Meanwhile, the Quincy had already reached the Shinigami's house, knocking on the door exactly three times. Kurosaki's dad opened the door wondering who had come this late of a time. The moon was out, only days away from revealing a full moon.

"Aren't you Ichigo's friend? Ishida was it?"

Isshin questioned the Quincy, even though he already knew all about him.

"Yes…" Ishida lied, he wasn't exactly Ichigo's friend, "I wanted to talk to him for a bit. May I?"

Isshin nodded as he led Ishida up to were Ichigo was, inside his room reading manga.

"I. Chi. Go!" Isshin yelled as he opened the door, seeming as if it was just about to break, "you have a friend visiting."

Ichigo wondered who it could be at such a time as Ishida walked around Isshin, revealing himself.

"Oye, I-ishida? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo's dad closed the door behind him as he stayed by the door to eavesdrop on them.

"I-i-i…" he stuttered at the fact that he actually got kicked out by his dad, "I got kicked out by my dad and I need a place to crash at."

"What? How?"

Ishida looked the other way, knowing he obviously couldn't tell him that he was gay.

"Well… anyway. Why my house? What about Inoue's? Chad's? …Urahara's?"

Ishida lied again, knowing that the lie would allow him to stay here.

"So I can find out all your secrets," he gave a fake smirk at him knowing that Ichigo knew that Ishida wasn't that kind of person.

"That's really stupid. No offense. But I don't have any weaknesses to a Quincy like you. I'll always beat you. So stay here and find out my so called secrets because they still won't get you anywhere to beating me."

Ishida laughed at how his planned work and how stupid Ichigo was. He said okay and put his stuff on the floor. Ichigo's dad was still there, now understanding why Ishida was here. The real reason. Not because he wanted to know Ichigo's "secrets". He went downstairs and brought onigiri up for the two of them as a snack. He entered the room with a tray in his hand, placing it on the nightstand by his son's bed.

"Hey dad?" Ichigo asked, "is it okay if Ishida stays here for a while?" This time Ichigo lied, "he decided to run away from home."

"Good job son! Now you're a full-fledged man, living in the world on your own! Keep up the good work!"

Isshin left the room as Ichigo grabbed a rice ball from the tray his dad brought and took a bite into it.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm okay." Uryū set up his bed, which also had a Quincy symbol on it. When Ichigo took a glance at Ishida he began to choke.

"Ichigo are you all right?" Ishida hit his back a few times and Ichigo began to calm down. He coughed a few times to clear up his mouth.

"Jeez! What's up with your Quincy people? You have your freaking symbol all over the place!"

Ishida paused for a moment then laughed realizing that was the reason Ichigo choked in the first place. He decided not to answer and laid down

to sleep.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo."

He said as he fell asleep and Ichigo replied back, "Oyasumi."

The next morning, Ishida kept tugging on Ichigo's shirt to wake him up. He still refused to wake up and that's when Ishida pinched his nose shut until he woke up. Ichigo shot up trying to breathe but he couldn't. Ishida finally released his nose free.

"You're lucky I didn't hold it any longer."

"Ishida you jerk! What the hell? Why'd you do that-"

"Go back to sleep and you can be late for school."

Ishida was already fully dressed and prepared for school while Ichigo was still sitting there in bed with his hair all tousled up, realizing it was Monday.

"Well, have fun. I'm going now," he jumped through the window and began walking to school. Ichigo was still running around looking for his uniform.

"Shit, shit, shit! Why didn't he wake me up earlier?"

Ichigo ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, grabbed his book bag and a piece of toast and ran out the door. He yelled, with the piece of toast in his mouth,

"Mifma! Mwaiw mup!" which translated to: 'Ishida! Wait up!'

Of course Ishida didn't understand what the stupid orange haired boy said so he continued walking with a far distance between the two of them. Sooner or later, Ichigo finally caught up to Ishida in homeroom. The teacher came in and started with their lesson for the morning but Ichigo's Shinigami License yelled out,

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!"

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime all ran while saying they needed to go to the bathroom as they headed off to kill the hollow. After Ichigo transformed into a Shinigami he sensed where the hollow was. As they approached one of them there was another two behind the first one.

"Orihime you stay back," Ichigo ordered.

Ichigo headed for the strongest one and shunpo'ed to its back. He swung his massive sword making a long wound on the hollows back. The hollow turned around and aimed its claws at Ichigo but he stood there strong and blocked it with his zanpakutō. The hollow used its other arm to swing again at Ichigo but he shunpo'ed once again and sliced at the back of the hollow's throat. But the slice wasn't strong enough, the hide on the hollow was strong near the back end.

Ishida got the other hollow that was a lot slower than the one Ichigo had gotten but it had more intelligence. He got out his bow and shot three arrows. The hollow dodged them all.

Chad got the easiest one out of the three, but he was still strong. Orihime was a safe distance from them, watching and hoping none of them would get hurt.

Ishida used his hirenkyaku once and shot three arrows. He did the same thing to all four sides all aiming for the throat. The hollow could not react quick enough to dodge them all, resulting in a shower of blood raining on both his enemies and the other hollows. Ishida decided to wait no longer and absorbed the reiatsu around him making the arrow sharper and bigger.

_'It's over'_ he thought in his head. But it wasn't. The hollow was fooling Ishida into believing that he was vulnerable from the attacks he had just received. He got distracted from hearing Ichigo cry out in pain from the attack on his left forearm. One of the hollow's claws got through Ichigo's skin all the way. Ichigo panted from the pain but he wasn't going to give up. Ishida was distracted from his fight, caring for Ichigo and as a result, he was mere seconds away from getting hit. The hollow's arm extended towards him, aiming for his abdominal section.

_'Shit! I can't dodge it!'_ Ishida thought.

All within a split second Ichigo ran over towards Ishida and sliced the arm off the hollow.

"What the hell are you doing daydreaming in the middle of the battle?"

The hollow was angered from the fact that the Shinigami was interfering with his battle. The hollow attacked Ichigo's back giving him three long scars that went from his right shoulder all the way down to a few inches above his pelvis. Ichigo was forced towards Ishida then landed on top of him with the two of them on the ground. Ishida tried to move Ichigo off of him but he was paralyzed from the shock that Ichigo had saved him. Chad was still fighting his hollow but he was just about to kill it. He put all his energy into his left arm and punched the hollow head on with its head coming off.

Chad ran over to help Ishida and Ichigo but he was hit directly in the stomach, causing him to hit the wall and go unconscious.

"Ishida! Chad! Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled.

She ran over to heal them but Ishida stopped her.

"Don't come over here Inoue! You'll get hit too!"

He finally pushed Ichigo out of his way and took out his Seele Shenider.

"I've had about enough of you hollows!"

He gripped onto one of his Seele Schneiders tight and sliced one of the hollows in half vertically, making him fall and soaking Ishida in a deep red, crimson blood. He swayed his sword towards the floor making the blood fall off of it.

"Jeez, there's been way too much blood today," Ishida whined.

He prepared his bow and his Seele Schneiders absorbing all the reitasu he could, he aimed for the hollow's head striking him down and killing him in .02 seconds. It was his fastest arrow yet. Inoue ran towards Ichigo crying and shouted out, "Sōten Kisshun! I reject!"

While she was healing Ichigo she then yelled, "Ayame!" Ayame reached to where Sado was and after a few minutes, Ichigo and Sado were both fully healed.

"Thank you Inoue," both Sado and Ichigo told her.

She was crying tears of joy, seeing her friends were okay. Ichigo and Ishida exchanged looks to each other but they didn't say anything. The four of them ran back to class all panting, making the teacher wonder what exactly they were doing. She didn't bother asking because of how often it happened and resumed back to class. Ichigo and Ishida would usually talk to each other during class but today they stood in silence.

After parting ways with Inoue and Chad, Ishida and Ichigo went inside the house and changed. Their backs were both facing each other but Ishida took a glance at Ichigo's back. Seeing those three long scars he felt in pain that the Shinigami saved the Quincy.

"Why…?" Ishida asked.

For a moment Ichigo was confused. "Why what-"

"Why did you cover for me? You know that Inoue could've healed me!"

Ishida was right about that. But Ichigo didn't know why either.

"Reflexes I guess. You were just staring at them so I had to do something. Anyway, it's not like you to just stand there and dawdle. What was wrong with you?"

Ishida looked down then outside the window wondering what exactly what he was doing.

"I-i don't know."

Ichigo went back to pulling up his pants and he slipped a shirt onto himself. Uryū did the same.

After finishing up homework and eating Uryū went to sleep early for today. He slept inside the closet just like Rukia used to so he could just relax without anything or anyone interrupting. The moment of his stupidity and being saved by a Shinigami replayed in his mind over and over until he began to fall asleep.

"Damnit Ichigo…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well what'd you think? To be honest, I don't feel as motivated to continue stories if my readers don't review it :/ Makes it harder to see if anyone likes it or not. Stay tuned for chapter two~


	2. Chapter 2: Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter Two: **Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am

**Author:** middnites0ul

**Summary: **Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **This chapter includes Ishida getting raped/gangbanged so don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

After a good night's rest, Ichigo and Ishida woke up and had just finished brushing their teeth. As the two were changing into their school uniforms Ishida asked,

"Hey Ichigo. How long do you think your dad will let me stay here…?"

Ichigo knew too that sooner or later the Quincy had to leave but he didn't know where else he could stay.

"I don't know. How long did you plan on staying here anyway?"

"Well I was thinking maybe a week or two but-"

"_Come with me Quincy,"_ an odd voice whispered from Ishida's back.

Before he got to finish his sentence, he was grabbed by a pair of familiar arms and was pulled into a garganta.

"Ishida?" Ichigo asked as he turned around.

But no one was there. The other man's shirt laid on the ground as if he suddenly disappeared out of his sight. Ichigo thought it was another one of Ishida's games with him so he let it go and left for school.

_On Ishida's side… _

"What the hell? Let go of me you-"

The other man crept up behind Uryū's neck and gave him a small hickey.

"Missed me?" he asked, ever so kindly. Uryū's head titled up as he saw pink hair sway the opposite direction they were moving in.

"S-szayel! What are you doing?"

Szayel let go of Uryū and guided him on their way to Hueco Mundo.

"To be honest, I don't know. Aizen ordered me to get you from the human world and bring you back."

They both had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. As they exited the garganta Uryū was taken to Aizen's room where Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Gin and Tousen were standing. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were side by side on Aizen's left side and Gin and Tousen were on Aizen's right. Aizen took a few steps forward and welcomed the Quincy to Hueco Mundo for a second time.

"What do you want with me?" Uryū asked.

He took caution as Aizen approached even closer to him.

"I understand you know one of my Espadas very well. Don't you, Uryū?"

Aizen rose his reiatsu forcing all of the Espadas and the Quincy to fall to the ground. Aizen bent down, with one knee on the ground and lifted Ishida's chin.

"So. What attracted you to him?"

'_How did he find out about Szayel and I…? Why is he not even mentioning him?' _Uryū didn't answer him, rather he couldn't. It most likely would've mixed him up in this problem even more. Szayel looked over to Aizen as he nodded his head, he quickly lowered his reiatsu. At that moment Szayel injected a serum into Uryū, making him go unconscious. Uryū fell forward into Aizen's arms into sleep as Aizen progressed with his plan.

Ulquiorra splashed some water onto Uryū's face causing him to wake up and jump up a bit. He was pulled back by the chains and cuffs placed on his wrists and his ankles that were tied to the ends of the bed. All four of his limbs were chained up, restricting most of his movements. His clothes were still in tact and on him but his shirt was missing. That's when he remembered he never fully changed that morning. He asked Aizen again,

"What do you want with me?"

Ishida continued tugging on the chains trying to get them loose. Aizen slithered his way to Uryū's lips looking into his eyes in a cold way,

"I'll have to punish you for interacting with my espada that way, Ishida."

He signaled Szayel to come over to the bed as Aizen stepped away and onto the chair a few feet from the bed. Szayel climbed onto the bed, crawling over Uryū's body with his hand sliding up his chest. Ishida shivered slightly. It didn't feel the same as when the eighth espada and him had done it before. Szayel brought his head closer to Uryū's a gave him a rough kiss, holding onto it as long as he could. Uryū panted as they let go, gasping for air. The pink haired man moved down to the other man's nipples, caressing them trying not to give him pain. While that was taking place Grimmjow walked over with his hands in his pockets. He took one of them out and pulled Ishida's hair back making him look a tad bit more feminine. He then took off Ishida's glasses and took another look at him. Grimmjow then looked to where Aizen was and said,

"I think I'll manage."

Szayel gripped onto Ishida's crotch and rubbed on it until it got hard while Grimmjow released the cuffs.

"Ah~ Szayel! Hah..hn…"

Ishida felt a slight tingle up his spine when the other man grabbed onto his member. Szayel got up as Grimmjow picked Ishida up and turned him, forcing him on his hands and knees. Ishida looked around the room noticing that Gin and Tousen were not there. Ulquiorra was just standing there watching them alongside with Aizen. Szayel went underneath Uryū as he unbuckled Ishida's pants and started pumping his length while Ishida cried out moans to each movement. Ulquiorra continued to stand there and argued with Aizen that he didn't want to be part of this.

"You are my subordinate, right Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

After those words being said Ulquiorra did not stop to argue again and went towards Ishida's rear end.

"S-stop it Szayel. I can't hold it in any longer!" the Quincy pleaded but not one person answered him.

Szayel rubbed against the tip with his thumb until the white, sticky liquid came out, dirtying the sheets. Ishida was about to collapse but Grimmjow had held onto his hair, as he forced his cock into Ishida's mouth. He would mumble out in pain as Grimmjow moved his head, forcing the Quincy to give him a blowjob. His head was being bobbed from the tip all the way to the end. It got harder and harder to deep throat Grimmjow since he was not given a moment to breathe. At the rear end stood Ulquiorra who gave his fingers to Szayel to suck on. Szayel thoroughly wetted them with his saliva. Ulquiorra stuck two of his fingers inside Ishida's entrance. Ishida pushed away from Grimmjow with his arms and finally gasped for air. He knew he was going to loose it soon. Being fingered by Ulquiorra, deep throating Grimmjow, and now sucked by Szayel.

"I c-can't. I can't take it all it!"

"Then we'll force it into you," Aizen said delightfully.

Grimmjow tugged on Ishida's hair again to suck, which he did. Uryū's heart was beating fast and he felt like he was being torn apart. He shut his eyes tight hoping it would all go away somehow. But then it got worse. Ulquiorra opened up the bottom half of his uniform, spit on his hand and spread his spit around his length. With no hesitation he stuck his length into Uryū and on the first shot he hit the other man's sweet spot. Uryū screamed out a moan. Ulquiorra continued fucking the Quincy from the rear end as Szayel switched to pumping him again. Moments later Ishida, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were all reaching their climaxes. Szayel decided to finish it off by sucking on Uryū's member while moving his hand up and down at the parts he didn't have his mouth on. Grimmjow came inside of Ishida's mouth as he released.

"Shit… for a guy your really good."

Ishida had no pride in himself for that compliment from Grimmjow. A few seconds later, Ulquiorra came inside the rear end of Uryū. Ishida's semen came out, with Szayel getting all of it in his mouth. Ishida collapsed onto the bed shivering from the disgust of being raped. He curled up into a ball as he fell unconscious from orgasming. He could softly hear Aizen's evil laugh as he closed his eyelids, falling asleep.

"Your dinner has been served."

Ishida sat in the corner of the dark room instead of the bed that had been given to him. A man came closer to him in the dark as their glasses shined towards Ishida.

"Szayel? Why?"

He set the tray of food down and lit up a candle between the two of them.

"Why what?"

"What was Aizen's true intention…?"

Ishida still shivered in fear from what had happened earlier that day.

"He wanted you to know what you could get into if you continued being with me again."

Ishida looked up past Szayel's glasses and into his eyes.

"Why couldn't he have just told you never to enter the human world again? How did he even find out anyway? This is all too confusing and illogical!"

Szayel intimately gave Ishida a kiss on the lips using his tongue, touring Ishida's mouth for the last time. Once they released, with the back of his Uryū's hand he slapped the glass of water away from him, crashing into the wall spreading the pieces of glass everywhere. Ishida grabbed onto Szayel's uniform.

"Would you be able to get me away from here?"

Szayel paused for a moment and fixed his glasses. He then softly pushed Ishida's hands off of him and stood up.

"I'm sorry Uryū. But Aizen has his cameras everywhere. I'd get killed if I were to let you out of here. Besides, I'm with another man now."

Ishida's eyes widened in shock, that even Szayel had left him.

"S-szayel…? What are you talking about? It's been only two days and you've already forgotten about me and gotten somebody else? It hasn't even been two days! What are you? Some pervert? I thought you loved me!"

Ishida grabbed the plate of food and threw it to the other man's face. Szayel successfully and easily dodged and took out his sword, pointing it at Ishida's nose only a few centimeters away.

"Don't even bother to try and fight," and those were Szayel's last words to Ishida as he left the room.

Uryū fell onto the floor, knees first then fell onto his right shoulder. He didn't know what to do anymore. It had only been a few minutes since he had awakened but he quickly fell back to sleeping from crying his heart out.

_On Ichigo's side…_

"Where the hell is that Ishida?" He's not the kind of person to just leave all his stuff behind! How the hell could he just disappear on me?"

Ichigo threw himself onto his bed thinking, _"I'm caring for him a lot more then usual… Is it because of the fact that he's been living with me for a some time?"_

"Agh. I don't want to waste my time to sleep over him. Jeez," Ichigo decided to forget about it and went to sleep.

_The next morning~_

"Ishida. Wake up," Aizen commanded.

He flipped Ishida so that he could see his face and when he did, Ishida woke up. He saw Gin right by him with his freakishy-always-smiles-a-smile look. Ishida was still all groggy from last night and his face was still wet from the tears. Aizen continued to tell him to wake up but he didn't. His last resort was to kick him back into the human world. He ordered Gin to open the gates to the human world. Gin did as told and Aizen picked Ishida up and threw him in. The gates closed up and Aizen wiped his hands. A few moments later after being thrown, Ishida woke up screaming,

"Why am I here out of all times?"

He used his hirenkyaku to make a platform for his legs to guide through the Garganta. He finally reached the end, finding Ichigo on the other side, still asleep. Ichigo's chest slowly rose up as he inhaled and back down as he exhaled. Ishida had never felt any better to return to his temporary home. He sat next to Ichigo on his bed as he watched the sunrise but suddenly the alarm clock rang loud and clear, waking Ichigo up. Ichigo shot up on his bed hitting Ishida's head, thinking it was the alarm clock. Until he realized that what he hit was not metal, but something softer he realized that it was Ishida.

"Ouch," Ishida said sarcastically, "why is your alarm clock on an hour early?"

"Ishida!" Ichigo yelled, ignoring his question, "Where have you been? Inoue and Chad were wondering where you were! And- wait why are you sitting on my bed?"

Uryū stood up and asked, "Would it be alright if I didn't tell you?"

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't so sure about having this kind of scene in this chapter. I felt so bad for Ishida being raped like that even though I was the one who wrote this.

~The next chapter is going to be a side chapter, not part of the plot really. Just a moment for Ichigo and Ishida alone finally :3~


	3. Side Story 1: Where My Hands Led Me

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Side Story One: **Where My Hands Led Me

**Author:** middnites0ul

**Summary: **Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **I wanted to get to some IchiIshi already but I didn't want to interfere with the plot so much so I wrote this side story.

* * *

Ichigo and Ishida were walking back home together after their very long day of school. It had been a long time since they had a hollow free day. On their way home they saw a crowd of people as if a festival was occuring. Ichigo turned his head in amusement, wondering what was happening. Uryū looked up at Ichigo and asked,

"What, you wanna go?"

"Why don't we?"

Ichigo laughed a bit as he headed for the crowd of people. Ishida followed up right behind him, making sure he didn't loose Ichigo. There had been too many people at the entrance and Ishida was falling back.

"I-ichigo!" Ishida yelled.

Ichigo turned his head as a response to the call, noticing that Ishida was going further and further away from him. He grabbed the Quincy's arm and guided him through the crowd. Once they got out Ichigo still held onto Uryū. After getting out, they realized that Karakura had set up a flea market for the day. A man in one of the stores called out to the orange haired kid for him to over. Ichigo, the only orange haired kid, did as so and the man said,

"Hello! Would you like this charm? It's only 500 yen! It's a bargain isn't it?"

The charm the man had showed to Ichigo was a heart that had the kanji for 'love' (愛) with the male symbols on both sides. It was clearly meant for gay people and the more Ichigo and Ishida had stared at it, the more the man's smile would widen.

"Ichigo let go of my arm!" Ishida whispered.

Ichigo realized the cause of this mix up. He let go of Ishida and moved on to view other shops.

"Hey look, that store is selling gyōza and takoyaki! You want to get some?"

"Yeah sure."

Ishida still felt kind of embarrassed from before to think that the man thought they were together. It was only a matter of a few seconds later that Ichigo came with the food. Ichigo handed him his share of the food and a pair of chopsticks. They both said, "Ittadakimasu," as they took a bite of the food.

"O-oishi…" Ishida mumbled as he ate his second takoyaki.

Ichigo agreed with him. They ran into another crowd of people where they heard a metal band playing. There they saw five guys and a girl on the stage, singing and playing.

"No way…" Ishida softly said.

He dropped the gyōza and takoyaki that Ichigo had bought him as well as the chopsticks as he stared in awe at the band playing. Soon Ishida had caught up with the lyrics,

"Zutto kono mama tooi tokoro e, tsuzuku michi wo tada hashiritsuzukete. Omoeba tooi hikari no naka ni, ikite yuku sube wo sagashitsuzukete iru~"

This time Ichigo stared at Ishida for a bit as he saw him singing along with the band. As Ishida sang the last few words of the song he started 'woo'ing' with the crowd to the band.

"You like them?"

"Ah-" Ishida was caught singing and now he felt even more embarrassed.

"I guess you could put it that way," he added.

Ishida scratched the back of his neck as Ichigo finished up his food.

"Well you must have. You dropped your own food because of them."

Ishida had just realized about the food he had just wasted, that the crowd had already stepped on by now.

"S-sorry about that…"

Ichigo said it was all right and decided that they should start going home. They still had school tomorrow. While they were on the road Ichigo pointed to go the other way, which he had said it would get them home faster. The two walked until they reached a small bridge and continued to walk.

"Ahh, I'm so tired," Uryū said as he stretched his arms out.

In one of his hand he held his book bag and as he stretched his arms out, his wallet fell out of his bag and into the river underneath the bridge. He noticed it falling at the last second as he yelled to Ichigo,

"Shit! My wallet! Ichigo hold onto this for me!"

Uryū threw his book bag to Ichigo and dove into the river where his wallet had fell.

"You idiot! That's dangerous!"

Ichigo ran down the hill, into the sandy area right by the river. He dropped the book bags and dove into the river as well. Fortunately, the river's current was not very strong. Uryū continued looking for his wallet in the river. Every now and then he would hold in a breath of air and stick his head underneath the water. Ichigo soon caught up to Ishida, doing the same, looking for the Quincy's wallet. As Ichigo moved around he stepped onto something smooth and flat. He stuck his hand in the water to retrieve the object and there he held Ishida's wallet.

"Yeo," he called out, "this is your wallet isn't it?"

Uryū turned around and saw Ichigo holding his wallet. The sun was directly behind Ichigo's head, which made him look like one of those heroes out of a manga or something. He wasn't sure if it was the sun was the reason of what he did, but Ishida ran to Ichigo, putting his arms around Ichigo's neck. Uryū pulled his head closer to Kurosaki's and kissed on the lips ever so lovingly. The sun was setting and it was the perfect mood and setting for them to kiss. However, on the bridge there walked Inoue on her way to the flea market. She turned her head to get a glimpse of the sun but instead she saw Ishida and Ichigo kissing in the river.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" she asked to herself.

After Ishida let go of Ichigo realizing his mistakes his first looked at Kurosaki's lips and then into his eyes.

"Ishida… you…"

Ishida lightly touched his lips with his right hand then covered it completely. He ran out of the water, grabbed his bookbag and began running to Ichigo's house.

'_Shit! I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ _Why was I thinking of Szayel at that time?'_

Ichigo was still in the river and as he was getting out he saw Orihime up on the bridge. She noticed him looking at her and pretended she didn't see any of that and continued to walk. He grabbed his book bag and held it behind his shoulder.

'_Everythings been so weird lately…Ishida…' _

'_Kurosaki…' _

The two of them thought of each other as they struggled about being confused of what had happened.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope fluff was enough for you guys in this chapter I thought about this chapter a few times and each time I had different ways of putting it but I think this one was the best way. Hope you guys enjoyed the side chapter!

~Oh yeah, that song was Resistance by High and Mighty Colors XP~


	4. Chapter 3: Las Noches, The Bar

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter Three: **Las Noches, The Bar

**Author:** middnites0ul

**Summary: **Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **Some IchiIshi finally~ heheh –drools- *Q*

* * *

'_Where had that Ishida been? He said he would come back as soon as possible but it's already 9:00 P.M….'_

_Flashback_

As Uryū and Ichigo were walking back home they both heard a buzzing sound coming from Uryū's phone in his back pocket. Ishida's hand reached for it and flipped it open. He had received a text message and quickly skimmed through it. Ishida closed his phone and put it back from where it had originally been.

"Sorry Ichigo, something came up I gotta go. I'll be back at your place as soon as I can," and without letting Ichigo reply back the Quincy ran off just like that on the other road.

_End of Flashback_

'_Maybe I should call him.' _ Ichigo thought.

He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand next to his bed, dialed Ishida's number and let the phone ring. After a few rings, a 'Hello?' followed. In the background Ichigo could hear loud music playing and lots of people screaming.

"Ishida where are you?"

"Mmm…? Kurosaki? Heyyy whassup~" Uryū had sluggishly said.

"Ishida what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing. Why'd you *hic* call me?"

"Ishida! Are you drunk?"

"Haah?"

Ichigo heard Matsumoto in the back asking, "Who are you talking to Ishida-kun? Come back to the party!"

"Jeez, I'll come and get you. Which bar are you at?"

"Nonon I don't wanna goo~" after a slight pause Ishida added, "Hey Rangiku where are we again?"

"-Las Noches, the bar."

"You heard Kurosaki?"

And with that being said, Ichigo hung up on Uryū, slipping his jacket on. He ran down the stairs and headed out the door only to be stopped by his dad.

"Ichigo, where are you going this late?"

"Gotta pick Ishida up, bye," he said while running away.

Isshin didn't hesitate to think of following his son to where he was off to. With a grin on his face, Isshin went after his son, following him in delight. After about ten minutes of running Ichigo finally reached the bar. He saw a drunk couple walk out of the bar laughing and hiccupping at the same time. They stumbled to walk straight up and Ichigo had hoped Ishida wasn't the same. At the interval at which the door swung open and closed shut; Ichigo heard the same loud music as he did on the phone.

'_They play the same music for ten minutes?' _he asked himself.

He went inside finding Ishida laughing and slamming on the table along with Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Renji.

"Hey! Ichigo's here! Did you call him over Uryū? Forget that! Have some sake Ichigo!" Matsumoto said out freely.

"I'm under aged and I only came here to get Ishida." He picked Ishida up and suddenly put him over his shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing? I was just having fun!" Ishida argued as they walked out the door.

"You're not even supposed to be drinking, was the text message earlier about this? Hell, what if the cops came in or something?"

Ichigo was right. Uryū would've been in deep trouble if he had been caught. He ignored the thought though and said,

"Ichigo make a right here,"

"Why? That's the longer way back home,"

"Noo I wanna go somewhere else, just you and me~"

"What?" _'Just you and me…? What the hell is this guy thinking?' _

"I refuse, who knows what you'll do if you're like this," Ichigo added.

"Just make a goddamn right!"

Ishida began kicking and punching Ichigo's back and sides until he gave up to his persistence.

"Now left here then walk for two blocks-"

"Now a right-" Ichigo's cheek ran into Ishida's finger as he said, "Pwned," and began laughing at Ichigo's reaction.

"I was just kidding, it's left and we'll be there," Uryū softly said.

They arrived at a hotel as Ichigo bickered, "Why are we here? This is -"

Ishida hopped off of Ichigo and pulled onto his wrist.

"Secret~" Uryū said as he pulled Ichigo inside of the hotel and signed into one of the rooms his father always had on reserve. As they headed up the stairs, Ishida unlocked the first door nearby the staircase. He led Ichigo into the room and closed the door behind him. Ichigo looked around the room as Ishida fell onto the bed laughing his head off. As he watched the other laughing on the bed Ichigo felt worried about Ishida.

'_Why did you drink in the first place…?'_

Ichigo went over to Ishida, and looked into his eyes from the side of the bed. Ishida got up and tried to make himself stop laughing as Ichigo sat beside him. To explain how drunken Ishida was, when he tried to push up his glasses he instead face palmed himself, not even being able to stabilize his hand. Uryū looked at Ichigo from the top up, down to his lower area. Ishida reached over and swished his finger around Ichigo's chest then down to his groin where he grabbed it and made Ichigo jump slightly.

"I want this in me," he said and then whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Let's have some shmex, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo's eyes widened from the thought of the Shinigami and the Quincy making out together. He got up and yelled,

"We're both guys! What are you thinking?"

"Who cares about gender, I just need to feel the sensation Kurosaki~"

Uryū jumped onto the bed on his back, stuck his hand in his pants and started rubbing on his already hard member as he bit onto one of the fingers of his free hand. He slightly moaned in pleasure,

"Ngh.. Kurosaki, I'm waiting."

Ichigo sat at the end of the bed lecturing to Ishida,

"No I am not having sex with you just because you're drunk. In the morning you'll be glad I-"

Uryū's lips cut him off. Uryū used his tongue to mix his saliva with Ichigo's creating the perfect heat and feeling. Ishida went back to lying on the bed and said,

"I don't wanna repeat myself Kurosaki."

Once again Ichigo gave up to Ishida's persistence. Ichigo climbed up and over Ishida with his arms nearby both sides of his head. He bent down and returned the kiss that Ishida had just given. After they let go Ishida whispered as he smiled,

"And so it begins."

Like a tiger and his prey Uryū jumped onto Ichigo, kissing his neck while holding down both of Ichigo's hands. He skipped the teasing and went straight down to the Shinigami's pants. Ishida stripped Ichigo of his pants, his boxers and brought the other man's length into his mouth, sticking it all the way in.

"S-shit it's warm," Ichigo commented.

Uryū well lubricated it with his saliva while still bobbing his head back and forth. Ichigo's head went back to the pleasure that which only his body enjoyed. He felt weird and disgusted by the fact that he was actually feeling good from getting a blowjob from a man. Ichigo covered his mouth, trying to prevent the sound of his moans escape.

"Don't hold it back Ichigo. I wanna hear your voice~"

Ichigo's face showed that expression which Ishida noticed quickly. Ishida stopped as a string of saliva still connected him as he parted from the other man.

"What? Want a switch of roles?"

_Just a few moments later :P~_

"Hah.. ah, Kurosaki, harder. Faster. I want more," Ishida wished for.

Ichigo fulfilled his wish and thrusted himself into Ishida more. He could feel the heat as Ishida began to tighten around Ichigo's member. With one hand he held onto Ishida's leg over his shoulder and with the other he placed it on top of his chest to keep them steady. Uryū felt like he had already forgotten the feeling. The incident at Hueco Mundo was something that Ishida never wanted to experience again. But he missed the way Szayel would call out his name. The way his hair clashed with the bright pink shade of the scientist's hair. The fact that Szayel always knew how to comfort him. He missed Szayel.

"Ichigo," Uryū moaned out his name softly, "I-I'm at my climax."

Hearing Ichigo's name being said like that made him feel even more turned on.

"Me too," he replied.

After a few more thrusts Ichigo was about to pull his length out but Ishida stopped him.

"Leave it in," he said weakly.

Ichigo came inside of Uryū as he yelled out Ichigo's name and his own semen spurted out onto his chest. Kurosaki fell beside Ishida, whom he just had sex with. The thought of it gave Ichigo shivers but remembering the face that Ishida made during his orgasm turned him on. He didn't know why but it just did. Ishida on the other side had already fallen asleep. As Ichigo too was about to fall asleep the last thing he thought about was how he was going to deal with Ishida in the morning and his hangover.

Isshin had sat outside of the hotel for about 25 minutes, wondering what Ishida and his son were doing in there for so long. He felt their reiatsu wavering every now and then and he could only assume the worst. Isshin scratched the back of his neck, as was ready to head back home.

"Kurosaki…? What are you doing here?"

A familiar voice came from behind. Isshin turned his head smelling the scent of a cigarette and seeing a man with silver hair.

"Ryūken. I could be asking you the same."

"I left some papers up in my hotel room. They're essential for my work."

Isshin didn't know what the their sons were doing up there but he knew he couldn't let Ryūken go up there for now. But he also knew that he couldn't keep him down here forever.

"I suggest you leave out of my sight before my limit reaches."

'_That's it.'_ Isshin thought. Ryūken still hadn't forgiven him.

"What you're still not over the fact that I chose Masaki over you?"

"You imbecile…" Ryūken's voice was angered, "of course not! You dumped me just like that. No reason, no nothing."

"We both wanted a family-"

"We could've just adopted you, you Shinigami nut head!" Ryūken panted from screaming out on the streets where pedestrians could've easily heard.

"You know that's not the same."

Ryūken took another smoke of his cigarette and let out a sigh.

"I don't have time for this."

He tried to leave but Isshin got a hold of his wrist.

"What now? Now that Masaki is dead you want me back?"

Isshin knew that he wasn't aiming for that, but whatever held the Quincy back would work.

"And what if that's true?"

"…You'd be considered a disgrace."

There was a slight pause between the two.

"But… I still… think of you no different than before," Ryūken shyly said with his face turning slightly red.

This would've been one of those moments where Isshin would kiss Ryūken but he held back. Isshin was caught up within his thoughts that he didn't notice the Quincy walking through the door.

"Damnit!"

As Ryūken was about to sign into his room, he saw that his son had been there and still is there. He wanted to leave the distance between the two of them so he left the hotel, pissed off. Isshin was still outside when Ryūken stepped outside.

"What happened to the papers?" Isshin asked him.

"On second thought, I decided to give myself a break for the night."

Isshin knew that was a lie, but whatever the reason was he decided it was better to leave and say goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo, how was the update? Please review XP I'm also planning on writing a UlquiorraxGrimmjow fanfic and a oneshot for UlquiorraxOrihime (after rereading chapter 353 my senses kept telling me to write one, as much as I hate Orihime and it'll be my first non-yaoi fanfiction o_o!)


	5. Chapter 4: Brown Eyes Met True Blue Ones

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter Four: **Brown Eyes Met the True Blue Ones

**Author:** middnites0ul

**Summary: **Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **I had a writer's block for this chapter but I knew I had to update sooner or later. Enjoy!

* * *

The morning had come, and the Sun was brighter than ever. It continued to shine brightly even through the tiniest gap that the curtains in the room had made. Ishida woke up, rubbing his eyes and finding himself in his father's hotel room. _"W-what am I doing here?"_ He soon realized that he was naked. _"Oh god… did I…?"_ He glanced over to the other side of the bed finding Kurosaki next to him, naked as well. Uryū refused to believe that he had sex with him last night. Then again, his hangover was annoying the hell out of him. Ishida looked for his glasses on the nightstand but it was not there. He noticed them on the floor, laying lens side down and attempted to reach it without getting up so he would not wake Ichigo. However it was out of his reach. Ishida slowly and smoothly got out of bed but the moment he had to support himself on his own two feet, he collapsed onto the floor, waking Ichigo up.

"Huh…" Kurosaki woke up to the loud noise Ishida had made and saw him on the floor, "what are you doing there-"

"Look the other way you idiot!"

Ishida threw one of the pillows on the bed at Ichigo as it hit him smack in the face and he turned his head around. Uryū didn't want the Shinigami to see him in his current situation. Weak, helpless and naked.

"What's the big deal I've already seen you like that before."

"_So we did do it…" _Uryū conformed.

"How can you act so calmly?"

"It's not like it's going to happen again so I'll easily forget about it. But I'm guessing you're not going to school today then?"

Uryū looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:45 A.M. He agreed with Ichigo. Ishida grabbed another one of the fluffy white pillows on the bed and covered himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

"He's overreacting," Kurosaki said to himself as he fell back asleep and hid himself underneath the blanket.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ishida sat on top of the toilet brushing his teeth. _"Damnit I can barely stand up like this…" _He soon finished and rose up from the seat. His legs shook as he struggled for support. Uryū rested one of his hands on the sink and with the other washed the brush, his mouth and his face. After wiping his face clean with cold water and placed his glasses back on, he took a long stare at the mirror. A few seconds into staring at himself, with all his strength, he punched the wall just right of the mirror making a loud banging sound. Ishida then quickly fixed his navy hair into his regular hairstyle then somehow managed to walk out the bathroom properly.

"The bathroom is free Kurosaki."

Ishida picked his navy blue boxers off the floor and slid his legs into their proper holes. The orange haired teen went into the bathroom as the other then slid his pants on buckling them on fittingly. By the time he had finished buttoning up his shirt Ichigo exited the bathroom. Uryū took a quick glance at the naked Shinigami once again. Kurosaki first slipped into his shirt and then saw Ishida looking at him. At that same instant Ishida noticed Ichigo and looked the other way, blushing slightly. As Uryū's back was facing Ichigo he quickly finished putting his clothes back on and said, "I'm done," to the other man as they left the hotel room.

Once they had arrived back home Ichigo looked for his book bag and needed books as he saw Ishida collapse onto the bed. It looked as if Ishida was exhausted and out of it. He decided to leave the Quincy where he was and left with a, "I'll be going now." Kurosaki went down the stairs of his house and slammed the door closed. Uryū tried his best to recall what had happened last night between himself and the Shinigami. He remembered being drunk and leading Ichigo and himself to the hotel. Then his memory blurred and the next thing he could remember was that Ichigo was fucking him fast and hard. The more he imagined it, the more he could feel it. Uryū felt awkward and so he went for a quick shower. As he went inside the bathroom he stripped himself naked and turned on the water. Once again Ishida thought of being penetrated by Ichigo and how good it felt. It felt as if Ichigo knew how fast and how hard to go.

"Kurosaki…"

Ishida was getting himself turned on just by the thought of it. He felt regretful for doing this but against the cold water he started stroking his member up and down. Minute by minute he quickened his pace.

"Hah.. ahh.. Ichigo.. ngh…"

He closed his eyes and went even faster. But he still wasn't at his climax.

"Hurry up…" Uryū told himself.

Uryū inserted one of his fingers in the back starting with a small scream from how uncomfortable it was. Soon he got used to it. He then added another finger and he could feel a slight tingle go up his spine. A few more pumps and the water immediately washed his semen down the drain as he washed his body once more then stopped the running water.

"Shit. What am I doing…?" Ishida asked himself.

He put on some clothes, got out of the bathroom and snuck into Ichigo's bed. Ishida felt his whole head going in circles as he placed the back of his hand on top of his forehead. He soon fell into slumber trying to figure out what and why he was exactly doing this.

* * *

At around 2:10 P.M. Uryū woke up feeling slightly better than before. His head wasn't as bad but the moment he woke up he sensed a hollow nearby. At first he groaned but he had to think of the people that could get injured or possibly die. Ishida got up and jumped out of the window and began running towards where he had sensed the hollow. Its reiatsu felt weak so he thought it shouldn't take too long. Ishida made a left and found the hollow about buildings height. He took his stance releasing his Spirit Bow but when nothing had appeared he realized he didn't have his Quincy Cross with him or his silver tubes of energy. _"How could I forget my Quincy Cross?"_ Ishida yelled at himself in his head as the hollow soon noticed that his spiritual pressure was high. The hollow immediately decided that Ishida would be his prey and began to run after it. Luckily its huge body was not very fast and so Ishida was able to keep a safe distance between him and the hollow. As Ishida ran, trying not to be captured by the hollow, he saw a blur of pink that ran past him. The Quincy made a turn and saw a similar pink blur only this time in form of a human. He chose to ignore it and saw a humongous tree up ahead. Quickly Uryū ran up the tree and then flipped backwards. He had caused the hollow to run into the tree, causing pain to its head. It angered the hollow and caused it to stretch out its arm, aiming for Ishida. At first he didn't notice but once he turned around to take a look at the hollow's situation he saw that the hollow's claw was only seconds away. It was then a huge 'clang!' and cloud of dust formed. The pink hair that swayed with the wind became visible as the dust cleared up.

"Szayel! What are you doing?"

Szayel chuckled a little to himself because of the Quincy in shock.

"That's no proper way to greet someone who just saved you."

Once the area was cleared of dust you could clearly see Szayel's sword clashed with those of the hollow's claws. The scientist pushed the hollow back and jumped up closer to its face. He did not hesitate and swung his sword, bringing the hollow's head down. He stepped down and sheathed his sword as he took his steps closer to Uryū.

"You look so cute when you're confused," Szayel gave a warming smile to Uryū as he added, "you wouldn't mind if I gave you a small kiss right now would you?"

Uryū hesitated at Szayel's words then answered, "Wait w-what?"

The pink haired man laughed again once more and said, "Forget I even asked."

He brought his head closer to Ishida's, slowly tilted it left and moved his lips to Ishida's. The lips of the Espada made the Quincy's heart race. He slowly gave himself to Szayel as the Octava brushed his slightly pale hand against Uryū's cheek. It warmed Uryū up even more as he changed positions and submitted to the kiss.

* * *

While panting Ichigo came closer and closer to where he had felt the hollow. He soon stopped to realize that its reiatsu was gone, but replaced with an even stronger one. It felt as if it had belonged to one of the Espadas, but not one that he knew of. Nearby he also felt Ishida's reiatsu and began to worry. He knew it would've been tough for Ishida to face an Espada. Especially in his state that he was right now. As he turned at the corner the first thing he saw was Ishida against the cement building's wall and a pink haired man pleasuring him with kisses. His clothes were that of an Espada but he didn't look like an Espada. Ichigo didn't see any hollow hole or any hollow mask. Once Szayel had turned to see who was there it was then Ichigo realized his mask were the "glasses" on his face. _"So he is an Espada."_ Kurosaki thought. The Octava Espada grew angry from the Shinigami interrupting them. He unsheathed his sword as he commanded,

"Sip Fornica-"

Szayel was unable to fully unsheathe his sword by Ishida's arm. He managed to mumble softly, "Don't," as he bit onto his lip trying to make the best out of this situation. Uryū used his hirenkyaku to take Szayel and himself away from Kurosaki. Ichigo was confused at what had happened. He forced himself to forget about it and go back to class but then the image of Ishida and the Espada kissing each other disturbed Ichigo. He tried again to forget about it but it just kept coming up. _"Why am I so disturbed about this…?"_ Ichigo let out a sigh and returned back to class.

* * *

"Why did you stop me Uryū?"

"I didn't want him hurt because of me-"

"So you care about him?" Szayel interrupted.

"Of course I do!" Ishida hesitated a moment after saying that. _"Of course I do? What am I saying?"_ He added, "He's a friend of mine."

Szayel decided to stop his interrogation and leave him be. He was about to open the Garganta to Hueco Mundo but once again Ishida stopped him.

"Why did you save me? Hell, why did you even come? I thought it was over between the two of us."

"I suppose you do have a point there," he said.

It was as if his personality had totally changed.

"I lied before about being with someone else. I thought the only way to let you go was to be harsh on you. Seriously I couldn't stand myself letting you get hurt like that."

Szayel stroked Ishida's hair back making him look the other way and turn crimson red.

"The only person I'd ever love is you Uryū," he said as he kissed the Quincy's cheek and left into the Garganta.

As Ishida watched Szayel leave he touched the spot where the scientist had kissed him with his delicate fingertips.

* * *

Around 3:00 P.M. Ishida met up with Ichigo at his front door.

"Why are you here so late?" Ichigo asked and about a split second he remembered the pink haired Espada, "oh wait never mind," he added.

"Shut up, don't get any wrong ideas. I went to the park for a while. Besides we're not even together anymore," Ishida said as he opened the doorknob to Ichigo's house and then stopped realizing he had just screwed himself.

"Y-you guys were going out…? You and an Espada? An enemy? Ishida what are you thinking?"

"I suppose you won't let me get away with this will you?"

"No."

Ishida let out a deep sigh and continued to walk inside and up the stairs. Kurosaki followed behind him and threw his book bag to the ground in his room. The moment Ishida sat down on the bed Ichigo pushed him down roughly holding down his shoulders.

"I-ichigo? What are you doing?"

"That's funny because I'd like you to ask the same thing. Why? Why with an Espada?"

The look on Ichigo's face became different. His eyes were worried, full of concern. The difference from his usual look made Uryū uneasy.

"I thought you didn't care about me."

"Of course I do! You're my friend!"

Those were the same words that Uryū had said himself just earlier.

"Let go of me…"

"What?"

"I said let go of me!"

Ishida pushed Ichigo off and sat up properly.

"Look I'll explain everything. J-just promise you won't criticize me afterwards."

* * *

After the long thirty minutes of Ishida's explanation Kurosaki's eyes stared into space, not saying a word. He threw himself back onto the bed and asked,

"I don't think I can see you the same way as before. I mean we've even had sex already."

"I thought you said you were going to forget about it."

"R-right…"

"Ichigo…" Ishida said softly, "to be honest I think you're the only one I can rely on. Forget about Orihime and Chad, my dad hates me and like you said, Szayel's my enemy."

Ishida too leaned back on the bed beside Ichigo. They both turned their faces to look at each other. Brown eyes met blue, as did vice-versa.

"That puts a lot of pressure on me," Ichigo shyly said.

He felt awkward being this close to Ishida but the blue haired man showed no discomfort. The clock stuck 4:00 P.M. as Ishida got up and soon Ichigo did too.

"Sorry for everything I've done to you since I first got here…"

"I guess even I can be understanding at times. By the way here's the homework for class that's due tomorrow."

Kurosaki dug through his book bag and handed a bunch of papers to Ishida. As he received the papers he smiled at Ichigo thankful that he had already begun acting normal. He began working on his homework as so did Ichigo. But as Ichigo was working he couldn't stop thinking about Uryū.

"Damnit, I hate this," Ichigo blurted out.

"Huh?" Ishida asked.

"N-no nothing, just the homework," Ichigo lied.

"Oh okay."

Ichigo stuck the pencil in his mouth and placed his head down, as he couldn't focus on his homework. _"Why does it have to be this way…?" _he asked himself.

* * *

**A/N:** I really felt like this was an emotional chapter. But that's just me. Please review!


	6. Side Story 2: Neko Ichigo

**Title: **Like Father, Like Son

**Side Story Two:** Neko-Ichigo

**Author:** middnites0ul

**Summary: **Ryūken catches Uryū with another man and now he's kicked out of his own home. Ishida's only place to go is Ichigo's! Read to see what happens XD Pairings: SzayelxUryū and IchigoxUryū.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **I have Hollowfied Ichigo in here and I forgot his name, sorry!

"_Is that it…?"_ Ishida thought to himself.

He looked into the red supermarket basket he carried, double-checking if he got the items he needed. He pushed up his sliding glasses back to the summit of his nose and pushed aside the hair obstructing his view. Ishida made his way to clerk, seeing that he was done. After assembling and disassembling the items he just purchased he made his way back to Kurosaki's house. When he had arrived, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo's dad was not there. It had been the same as just before he left. He wondered where Ichigo's family could have been but said to himself it was not something to waste time thinking about. Uryū arranged the groceries into the fridge into their appropriate places then made his way up the stairs. As he was walking he smelled something disturbing. He brought his arm closer to his nose, took a sniff at it and realized his clothes had absorbed the scent of the fish he had passed by.

"_I'll have to take shower,"_ Uryū thought.

He made his way into Kurosaki's room, looking for another pair of clothes. The creaking of the door and his footsteps woke the sleeping Shinigami. A soft purr escaped Ichigo's lips. Ishida shot up and looked over to Ichigo. There he slept, on his side and Ishida noticed a long, furry, orange, tail-looking part sway back and forth. The man soon woke up, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes. Uryū didn't take his eyes off of Ichigo for a moment. He saw a darker shade of Ichigo's hair that took shape of cat ears on his head.

"K-kurosaki? What's on your head…?" Ishida managed to ask.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked as he lifted his arm to feel the top of his head.

The cat ears didn't bother him. It was as if he had always had them.

"What about them?"

"What do you mean what about them? You're human with cat ears! Isn't that odd?"

Uryū went over to tug on Ichigo's ears but the only thing that happened was Ichigo complaining about the pain and whining out 'ow' on every tug.

"Hey is it just me or do you really smell good? Is that a new cologne or something?" Kurosaki asked.

Ishida hesitated at the question; not knowing what to answer but then it hit him. The fish scent. He backed himself away from Ichigo but Ichigo got up and followed him, making Ishida back up onto the wall. Kurosaki brought his hand to the right side of Uryū's jawbone and cupped it accordingly as he began smelling the left side of Quincy's face. Every now and then he would give it a small lick, just like a cat.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot? Get off of me," Ishida told as he tried to push Ichigo's body away but the power of his push got weaker the instant the Cat-Human-Shinigami locked his lips with the Quincy.

An orange tail had slithered up and under Uryū's shirt, which shocked him at first, making him arch his back just a bit. The tail brushed its fur against the other man's skin ever so softly slowly making its way from the bottom to top. Kurosaki made sure to make it a lasting kiss and so he used his tongue skillfully throughout the kiss and soon let go, allowing Ishida to catch his own breath. Once he did, he had eye contact with Ichigo. His eyes seemed as if someone had taken over.

"Shirosaki…?"

"Took you long enough to notice," Shirosaki answered as his eyes covered with the darkness of black except for the shining, gold surrounding his pupil as he added, "liked it didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Ishida yelled out a split second later.

"Y'know I'm not the only one who likes you."

"Huh?" he blurted out quickly.

Uryū felt flustered from the earlier question.

"In time. My other side is getting kinda angry for suddenly taking over like this. Although if it were me-"

Shirosaki was unable to finish his sentence as he fell to the ground, one knee up, the other touching the floor. His hand gripped onto his face as he struggled to keep himself in control. Soon Ichigo took over as he stood up and apologized,

"Sorry. I don't know what he said to you but whatever it was you can forget it. Anyways what's for breakfast?"

"Ah, he didn't say anything," _"It was more like what he did…"_ "well bought some pancake mix and bacon. I was thinking of a western style breakfast for today. Is that alright?"

Kurosaki nodded as he headed to the bathroom. To Ishida, it was as if nothing even happened. He went downstairs, into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two. As Uryū finished up placing the food onto the plates, Ichigo came downstairs in a new set of clothes. Ishida sat down with his breakfast in front of him as he pointed to Kurosaki's plate. He sat down, scratching at the back of his cat ear.

"Don't those feel awkward?" Ishida asked as Ichigo poured some syrup onto his meal.

"Surprisingly, not at all," Ichigo replied.

While eating the rest of their meal they remained silent. Between bites Ishida would pause to look up at Ichigo, finding his tail still swaying back and forth. Soon, the two finished their food, washed their plates, and headed back up to Ichigo's room.

A couple of hours after the meal they had been continuing their homework given by their teachers. It was a long Saturday morning for them. Lots of homework and nothing but homework that they had on their agenda for that day. Ishida, smart as he was, was already done with his homework but didn't want to mention it. It seemed to him that Ichigo was still far from done. While staring into space he spotted by a long piece of yarn that was almost circled up into a ball. He wondered, _"Would these kinds of things get Ichigo's attention?"_ Out of curiosity he decided to try it out. He got up and received the yarn. He then asked, "Ichigo?" as he tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the piece of yarn. Instantly Ichigo's eyes looked full of interest and reached for it. At that same moment Ishida moved himself back. Again, Kurosaki would go for it and this time he stood up but Ishida would step back like before. Another attempt and Ishida would pull it back and out of the cat's reach. At about the fifth try Uryū fell backwards, tripping over one of his books as Kurosaki followed him, landing on top of him with his arms on both sides of his head. Kurosaki was staring not at the yarn, but at Ishida. The two stood there for a moment like that until Ishida asked,

"Kurosaki, would you move?"

Ichigo did move but he then smirked as he snatched the yarn away from Uryū, brought it to his desk and scratched at it every now and then. Ishida looked back at the Neko-Ichigo seeing him in joy with the simple piece of thread. _"That idiot."_ Uryū thought to himself.

The day reached night and the high schoolers were just about to go to bed. Coincidentally they both looked out the window and spotted a shooting star. It shined brightly as it contrasted against the sky boldly and made a diagonal path downwards. Still believing in wishes, they clasped their hands together and both wished for something.

"What'd you wish for?" Ichigo asked.

"It won't come true if I tell now would it?"

"Like it was going to either way."

"You have a point there," Ishida said as he took a pause, "I wished for Szayel to come back to his senses. He's been acting weird lately."

Ichigo stared not at Uryū but past him. _"He still cares for that guy after all that's happened?"_ Ichigo asked himself. He started asking himself several questions about that until Ishida asked him,

"What was yours?"

"For you to grow your own cat ears and tail-" 

"What? Why'd you waste a wish like that on me?"

"Well what if I never loose these ears? Then you'd be in the same situation as me."

"So that's what you were thinking. Anyways, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

The next morning Uryū woke up later than usual. By that time Ichigo was already up and just about finishing up his homework. As he passed by, Ichigo softly said, "Ohayo," while it looked like he tried to hold in laughter. Uryū chose to ignore it and walked on. He reached the bathroom and at first glance in the mirror he yelled out in shock then ran back to Ichigo's room,

"WHY THE HELL DID YOUR WISH COME TRUE LAST NIGHT?"

It was then Ichigo finally released his laugh and laughed plenty. Soon he stopped and answered,

"How should I know? Anyways you look cute in that."

"C-cute?"

Ishida's face turned red in embarrassment as he pushed his glasses up and looked the other way. Kurosaki signaled his hand telling Ishida to come over.

"I need help with this question."

He then pointed at the question as Uryū began explaining how to do it. Uryū went on his knees to be on the same level as Ichigo sitting down. As he continued to explain it Ichigo interrupted him,

"You smell like fish you know."

"Really?" Ishida asked as he smelled his shirt, "I'll go take another bath aft-"

Ishida stopped from the feeling of soft, wet flesh traveling up his cheek. It was Ichigo's tongue that slid up his cheek.

"Shirosaki, again?"

After the question Ichigo parted from Ishida.

"Shirosaki?"

"Ah-" Uryū couldn't say the truth.

Suddenly, the Senkaimon opened behind Kurosaki and Ishida. They saw two human figures walking out of the gates, entering the human world.

"Hey Ichigo! Missed me?"

"Rukia!"

After the Shinigamis exited, the Senkaimon closed behind them and that's when Ichigo noticed.

"You guys too? The ears and tail?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. The first one was Kyōraku who grew ears and a tail then the next was Ukitake-taichou and soon all of the Gotei 13 sprouted their own cat like features. Even Renji over here doesn't look that bad."

Ichigo and Uryū looked over to Renji who was sitting in the corner licking his arm, imitating a cat.

"R-renji?" Uryū asked.

When Renji turned around his eyelids were low and his ears were bent down. Kurosaki and Ishida admitted that they agreed with Rukia. But then Ishida thought to himself, _"Wait this doesn't make sense…"_ He continued thinking about it and then realized it.

"Renji, did anyone kiss you?"

The sudden question caught everyone's attention as Renji stopped all of his actions. It remained silent for a moment until Uryū asked again,

"Yes? No?"

"…Yes," Renji finally answered.

"Renji! You never told me about this-" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, you too?" Ishida asked her too.

"Huh?"

"Did you have any mouth contact with anyone?"

"Y-y-yeah."

Uryū looked at Ichigo knowing Shiro would be watching as well. He had realized what had happened and knew that his own wish wasn't coming true.

**A/N:** I wouldn't consider it a late update because I know some authors don't update until like the month or something but this is late compared to my usually weekly update. I'm starting to get lost in where I'm going with the story I mean I have an ending, but not a middle so try and work with me as I'm thinking of Ideas.


	7. Chapter 5: That Shinigami, A Nuisance

**A/N:** Yosh! Finally got chapter 5 out. It really has been a while. I just had absolutely the worst writer's block ever. Also, Fanfiction was being a pain because it would never let me update this chapter until I finally figured out why. But enough of the ranting and onto the update!

The thing about the ears in the last chapter, well, I wanted to make it one of those scenes where the all of Gotei 13 was in a relationship with someone so it started with Kyōraku and then he kissed Ukitake, which made him grow ears and on and on. Although in that case they would be cheating on each other O_O. I didn't really think about it too much, it just came to me. And for Ichigo I guess you could say he had a surprise kiss from Rukia~

* * *

_**Chapter 5:** That Shinigami, A Nuisance_

"So what is it you called me over for?" the man asked as he slowly brought the steaming hot coffee to his mouth.

To be honest it was nothing in particular that the Shinigami had in mind, just a normal get together.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to have a normal talk with you. It _has_ been a while."

The other raised a brow at the odd answer. He fixed his glasses and asked another, "…If that is your true intention… how have you been?" Isshin was delighted by Ryuuken's change of attitude and answered, "I guess it's been great. I mean the daughters are as beautiful as ever but the son is still a nut head," the Shinigami began to ramble about his "perfect" family that he had at the moment.

Ryuuken took another sip at the coffee as he continued to pretend to listen. It was probably the same story as it always has been so he hadn't bothered listening to it another time. However, the more he looked and stared, the faster his heartbeat went. Isshin's eyes were bright and full of enthusiasm as he was talking about his satisfied life. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? It's a normal conversation. Hell even one I've heard before. These thoughts… god! Why am I like this right now? Is it because I still like him? …I can't believe I went there… he left me and that's that. This is so annoying that I'm actually quarreling at myself and in my thoughts.'_ Ryuuken rubbed his temple a bit when Isshin stopped his life story to ask, "Hey what's wrong? You're turning red." The Quincy's eyes shot wide open. He was about to ask 'Really?' but was interrupted by, "You're even sweating a bit too. Are you having a fever?"

Ryuuken placed his palm on his forehead slowly it becoming hot. "I-I think so," he realized. "I'll walk you back home, come on."

"What?" Ryuuken immediately asked, "No that's fine! I can take care of myself."

He stood up and walked away from the Shinigami; leaving a five, paying for the both of them. "Wait!" Isshin got up and began to run after him as the other man started quickly walking away.

Outside of the café, Isshin used his shunpo to catch up to Ryuuken as well as carry him to his house. By then his fever had already gone up, making him crave for thirst. "R-right pocket…" Ishida struggled to say. Kurosaki reached his hand into the Quincy's right jacket pocket, grabbing the keys out. Quickly he unlocked the door, closed it and rested Ishida to his couch. Kurosaki grabbed the nearest blanket and covered Ishida and looked for a towel to wet to bring down the man's temperature. He also brought a glass of water and handed it to Ryuuken.

"Thank you," he clearly said after drinking it, "Now go home, I'll be fine."

A quick "no" was said.

"Look I'll be fine! Just go already!"

"Why is it that you're already raising your voice at me?"

"Your mere existence angers me. Now leave."

The cold side of the Quincy appeared, but it did not fear the Shinigami. _'Is it still because he…'_ Isshin thought as he brought himself closer to other man and brought his healthy lips to sick ones, turning up the heat inside the both of them. Fearing that Ishida would burst any moment, he parted.

"You idiot! You'll get yourself sick if you do things like that!"

The Quincy sneezed into his sleeve and the Shinigami said, "God bless you," as it was a replied with a 'shut up' for since Isshin himself was a god as well. A death god. Kurosaki smirked as he went for another quick kiss. It flustered Ryuuken so easily that he would turn red and once Isshin let go he would always say, "Your shade of red is one of a kind," and it would make him blush even more. Ryuuken fell asleep from exhaustion from his work the previous night and lacked sleep. Isshin tousled his hair as if he were a younger man and stayed there the day, taking care of him.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuuken woke up, healthy as a… healthy as one should be. (A/N: Lol, I couldn't come up with an analogy there). After placing his glasses on, he saw that it was very, _very_ early in the morning. It was 6:00 A.M. He removed the thick blanket that warmed him a bit too much and noticed that the Shinigami had not left. There he sat, head leaning on his shoulder and an arm on his thigh with the other dangling off the seat. Ishida wrapped the same blanket that he had used around the sleeping man while somewhat content that he had actually cared. In the same manner as what happened to Ichigo and Ishida, as Ryuuken walked, the floor creaked loud and Isshin woke from the noise. He rubbed his eyes and saw the Quincy attempting to do something nice for the Shinigami. In embarrassment he threw the blanket back on the couch and stomped his way to the bathroom. It was only morning and Ryuuken was already pleasing Isshin with silly child-like games. Isshin decided to have a little fun today. He left a note for the Quincy and ran off.

Ishida came out of the bathroom, wiping his face off. He noticed that Kurosaki had left and wondered where to and why so suddenly. Then he saw the note. It read:

I'd like to say

that for the day

If you have the time

then read this rhyme

I'm at a place

with years of grace

Sun always shining

Flowers aligning

Easy to find

That it's not

Now unwind

and take a shot

Find me~

"A place with years of grace? What in the world is that supposed to mean? And he doesn't seriously expect me to solve this riddle to find him, I'll just sense his reiatsu to find him."

Ryuuken closed his eyes and concentrated to find Isshin's reiatsu. After moments he still could not find it and could not understand. _"He can't be using a Kid__ō spell is he?"_ Ishida opened his eyes and reread the poem. "Che, I never knew he was a poet. I'm guessing he didn't want me taking the easy way out. Sun always shining… there isn't a place in Karakura where it's like that so I'm assuming artificial light. Years of grace? This has to be Urahara's secret garden. That guy underestimates my intelligence." He left the paper on the floor and used his hirenkyaku to get to Kurosaki fast. On the way there he realized, _"Why am I even going after him? This is a waste of time; I have better things to be working on."_ In front of him he saw Ururu waving her hand a bit too much at the Quincy. As Ishida got closer, he realized she was waving with a note in her hand. He ignored her and grabbed the note while going to the backside of Urahara's store. This one read: Don't give up You'll find out soon The reason to this Is the full moon

"The full moon?" Ryuuken asked himself. That's when it hit him. "That guy… he remembers…" He leaned against the wall and slid down to the cement floor. While rereading the poem he had the urge to go to Kurosaki, it was urgent. He shot up and ran to Urahara and his secret garden. Ryuuken slammed open the door, finding tenchou with his happy-go-lucky look while watering the plants. He yelled out, "Ishida! What a pleasant to see you here, Kurosaki-" Ishida grabbed the note just like before and left. Urahara fixed his hat and added, "He didn't even let me finish. That guy is the same as ever."

Outside, he read another note:

Night is far

Day is now

Wish upon a shooting star

Stores full of puppy chow

"God, his poems could never get any stupider. He's obviously at the pet store," the Quincy said to himself as he dashed to the store, aching to see Kurosaki already. As soon as he got to the store he stepped inside making the chimes that hung from the door collide against each other. There Orihime was working behind the cash register. She asked, "Eh? Ishida-kun's father? What are you doing here?"

He answered, "Has Kurosaki's dad been here?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah he just left. I saw him going towards the river."

"Thank you Orihime. I'll be leaving now."

Ishida headed towards the river and there he found the Shinigami sleeping peacefully on the grass. He looked at his clock and it struck exactly one in the afternoon.

"30 minutes. A bit slow, don't you think?" the now awoken Shinigami asked.

Stretching out his arms he got up and walk towards the other man who had just arrived. Ryuuken took out his Quincy bow and aimed at Isshin. He readied his shot by pulling back on the arrow.

"One step closer and I'll kill you," he said while pulling back on the arrow even more.

"Don't be like that! Today was supposed to be a fun day."

"Yeah, fun for you. You made me use my hirenkyaku for no reason."

"No one made you. It was your own will, now wasn't it?"

The Shinigami had got him. It was true, but Ryuuken did not know the driving force that made him go to Kurosaki in the first place. The only thing he could do was turning red and lower his Quincy bow.

"Hey look the sun is rising," Kurosaki mentioned.

As Ishida took a glance at the horizon, which began to orange up and blend with other warm colors. Of course, it was a sight to see and one that Ishida rarely saw.

"I-it's something I never actually took the time to look at."

"That's because you're always busy with work. You never take time off," Kurosaki argued.

Ishida chuckled a little. "I could say the opposite about you."

Caught up in the moment, the two of them began to laugh until Ryuuken caught Isshin's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I think…" Isshin took a deep breath in," I think I want to go back together with you."

"Wait what!" he took a few steps back, "I have a reputation to keep up, thank you very much."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You should loosen up a little."

Kurosaki walked closer to Ishida until their lips locked into romance. Ishida grabbed onto the older man's shirt as he struggled from the sudden kiss. He pushed away to take a breath in.

"Jerk. Stop doing what you want."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it anyway. There's more where that came from," Isshin whispered into Ryuuken's ear.

His face flushed red as so did his ear as he began to yell at the Shinigami. The other ran away as he was being chased after. Of course, this was something typical for this Quincy and this Shinigami.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it… Well, please review!


	8. Chapter 6: Second Time's the Charm

**A/N:** More writer's block D: But the countdown begins! There are three chapters left to this story. There's a few times where I switch from Ichigo's POV to third person so yeah… be in mind of that…

Oh yeah **Disclaminer**: I do **not** own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **_Second Time's the Charm

* * *

Another boring day of school. Sometimes it was beyond boring that it couldn't even be defined as boring. By my side, Uryu walked along with me to my house. He's been staying for a while now. How long has it been now…? Around three weeks was it…? I think it was.

"You're awfully quiet today Kurosaki-kun. Anything wrong?" the Quincy had asked me.

"Well," I began to say, "it's not that it's a problem, but when do you plan on returning home? I can't imagine you staying here forever."

That seemed a lot harsher when I said it compared to when I thought it.

"Yeah, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I should go talk with him already. He has the day off today so I might as well go from here."

We waved each other goodbye as he left and I continued on my way home. It felt like he was leaving forever; my heart sank for a moment there. Oh god no. What am I talking about. This is Ishida, a Quincy, my friend, a guy on top of that, I can't fool myself into this. Could I just be feeling desperate? I mean we did do it after all. No, no! I can't bring that up, I'll just lose myself deeper into this problem. Man, I wish I had someone I could talk to about this. Guess this is what it feels to be a teenage girl. I've really got to get serious. I took a deep sigh. Lots of ranting.

By the time he had been done quarreling by himself in his thoughts, Ichigo had reached his house. Anymore of that talk and he would've worn himself out before he even got to his homework. Deciding to take a 10-minute break, he put down his book bag down and collapsed onto his bed. But before he could begin to relax, he heard a small cry come from nearby. It seemed familiar but he couldn't determine what it was. Then he saw his bookbag rustling. Kurosaki bent down and moved it to the side and found Kon rubbing the dirt off of himself.

"I know you're asian but god! Can't you notice me at all? I know I'm not that small!" Kon yelled.

"Such a racist remark, but sorry I've been out of it this whole day." He added, "Besides, where have you been these past few weeks?"

"That's not important! How could you though! How could you hurt such an innocent person!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what you did that night Ichigo," Kon threatened.

Is he referring to _that_ night…? Is Ishida the innocent person he's talking about?

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? You two haven't been the same since then. I demand an explanation!"

"...okay I admit it, I made a move on Ishida but for god's sake he was drunk and he fricking stuck his hand in his pockets and started masturbating. He got all horny on me!"

"WOAAHHH THEREE! Are we even talking about the same thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rukia! My poor beloved sister! She asked if she could stay over here but you told her no that night. I don't know what's going on but you let her do it before so what's going on now?" _Oh shit. What have I got myself into… I totally forgot that even happened._ "Forget what I'm talking about, what are YOU talking about Ichigo?"

"It's nothing important. Besides it's kinda inappropri-"

"Spill it!"

I took a deep sigh, knowing I couldn't keep it a secret forever. Should I really be telling him this? I'm 100% sure this isn't a smart thing to do. Someone's got to know, I highly doubt Uryu wants to even talk about it. "I… I had sex with Ishida."

Kon just stared at me for a moment. Then his eyes slowly began to widen. If Kon was overexagerating then I wouldn't know because by then he had fallen over and just laid there. I picked him up and he still had the same expression. Shook him a little, nothing. Pulled his ear, nothing. Then I began torturing him any possible way I could think of and then he snapped out of it.

"YOU WHAAT NOW?"

I don't think I had to repeat myself.

"If you're going to be like this then just forget I even mentioned it."

"Nono! You have to tell me! Even though it was a guy, …and Ishida to be exact…" he mumbled. "How'd you get yourself to do it?"

"It's not the best idea to tell you this kind of stuff, you know."

"At the least you have to tell me if you like him after that. I mean, to do it in the first place you have to have liked him. Or at the least you should've began to like him afterwards. Oh man, if you had only done it with a girl I would've been so much more hyped up, I'm like on crack or something for asking you so much."

"You probably are."

…

Downstairs, Ishida had arrived to Kurosaki's house. Thankfully, Ichigo had told him where the spare keys were outside of the house. He never thought that he would use them, but he ended up doing so. He opened the door quietly, and closed it in the same manner. Ishida didn't want to disturb anyone, especially Ichigo since he should've been doing his homework at this moment. As expected, the talk with his father had not gone well and so he ended up back here. Walking up the stairs he heard some loud voices. Almost yelling.

"Come on tell me! I bet you haven't told anyone else yet, have you?"

"Sounds like Kon," Uryu told himself. Just before he was about to open the door he heard something that somewhat amused him.

"Kon, if I told you, promise me you would never, EVER, bother me again like this," Ichigo told.

"I won't!" However, behind his back, Kon had his fingers crossed, and had a big smile from one side of his face reaching over to the other (**A/N:** Woah… that's a pretttyyy big smile o_o).

"I think… I may like him. But I can't tell him, he already hates me more than enough and he hates Shinigamis so it's- it's like… he hates me two times over."

Ishida brought his hand over his mouth. He knew he couldn't walk in on them this moment. It was intriguing, more than Uryu could expect.

"I could find out if Ishida likes you or not, how does it sound Ichigo~~"

For a moment there Ichigo had considered it. "I thought you said you wouldn't bother me."

_Now's my chance_, Ishida thought. He knocked on the door a couple of times and allowed himself to enter.

"I-ishida!" Kon and Kurosaki said simultaneously. "How'd it go?" Kurosaki asked.

"Not well. I'm pretty sure he's hiding something from me. He got all flustered when I told him I was staying over here. It's not like the old man to do that," he said as he leaned against the wall. _I have to keep up the act for now until Kon leaves,_ Ishida thought. He took out his books to try and finish up his homework early. Uryu pretended not to notice but he saw Kurosaki whisper over to Kon to leave for now. The little stuffed animal assumed it was for something slightly more perverted. Now that he was out of the room, Uryu mentioned, "Ichigo, I heard you earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurosaki, don't mess with me."

"… Are you moving out now?"

"To be honest, if I say I didn't feel anything towards you, that'd be a lie."

"I don't know what to say it's just so awkward like this. We're both guys."

"Kurosaki"

"What?"

"Kiss me," Uryu demanded.

"There's no way I can manage to do that in a situation like-"

The Quincy got up, wrapped his arms around the Shinigami's neck and gave the kiss instead. It seemed almost like the time before only Kurosaki had felt a lot less confused and submitted back to Uryu. He seized his chance to take the Quincy all for himself. The taller one had pushed the other down onto the bed, let go and asked, "You sure about this?"

"We have done it before, haven't we?"

The Shinigami smirked. "Then let's enjoy it properly this time."

Ichigo pulled off the other's shirt, then did the same to his own. Deep down Ichigo knew he wanted to rush down to Uryu's pants already but instead he decided to take it slower. He wanted to express his hidden and unfound love properly now that he was sure about it. The two of them felt their hearts beating fast and hard. They knew that they desperately wanted each other and wanted this moment to last forever. Down his way he went, licking every part of Uryu's skin he passed up until he reached his lover's hard, bright pink nipples. He began to suck on them as Ishida tightely grabbed onto the striking orange hair.

"Ichigo," Uryu softly called out, "what if I told you I really wanted you inside me."

The way Uryu looked at that moment, it turned Kurosaki on even more. He didn't bother replying. Instead he crashed their mouths together and immediately stuck his hands into Ishida's pants. Screw the love. I mean he knew that Ishida and himself liked- loved each other. And by the sounds the blue-haired was making, he knew that he wanted it badly as well. He let out a small moan in between kisses as Ichigo pumped onto his length hard. The precum quickly covered around his hand as a string of saliva connected the two once they released from their kiss. The more Ichigo stroked, the more moans came out. The Quincy felt something that spark up straight through his spine, a feeling of pleasure until he came over his lower chest and parts on the bed.

Ichigo pulled down Ishida's pants all the way until they came off. He then grabbed the bottle of lube inside the drawer of his desk.

"You were preparing for this?"

"Y-yeah."

Ishida blushed crimson red.

He covered his fingers in lube and entered Ishida's rear end. Slowly he added another in and began scissoring to widen the Quincy's entrance. "Ahh! Ichigo!" Ishida yelled out. Not knowingly, he had hit his prostate, Ichigo grinned as he took his fingers out and replaced them with something much bigger. "AHH! T-that hurt!" "It'll feel better soon" Kurosaki didn't know how many times Uryu had heard that before. Even though it was his first, he still couldn't get used to it. Slowly, Kurosaki started moving. As time passed each thrust got harder and faster. The Quincy's moans got louder to each movement inside of him. "Harder!" he yelled. Ichigo couldn't believe that this was actually hapenning to him. He placed his hands by either side of Uryu's hips as he thrusted in more, causing the bed to creak. Ishida couldn't get enough of it. He was bigger than Szayel and couldn't believe how great it felt. He just wanted more and more, no matter what was going to happen to him afterwards. It was all in the moment.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer," Ichigo told.

"D-definitely a second for me-" Ishida struggled to say.

After calling each others name out in love the two of them ejaculated, instensifying the already-hot heat. Kurosaki threw himself beside Ishida as the Quincy mentioned, "You know, this is the first time I haven't done my homework. But it was definitely worth it."

"I can't believe you're thinking about that right after sex. Way to kill the mood," Ichigo replied.

"Is this better?" Ishida kissed Ichigo passionately the first time without it being a mistake.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a lott more dialogue than I had expected… I haven't read/wrote a sex scene in so long it was the part I was struggling at surprisingly. And because I haven't written one in so long I just had to add it in here ^-^.


	9. Chapter 7: Spiraling Confusion

**A/N:** Late update (lol that rhymes) but it's longer than the usual ouo-

* * *

"Ichigo. Thanks for everything but-" Ishida paused, struggling for words to come out of his mouth, "I've realized Szayel's the only one for me. We should go back to what we were before. Even Orihime has noticed us not fighting anymore. This way it works out better for the both of us, right?" My mind had gone blank, lost in thoughts which circled around what was happening. I continued to question myself in the doubt that Ishida had for my love in him. Where had I gone wrong? I was speechless. I was at a dead end. I-

I was dreaming. My eyes shot open and had Uryu not been there beside me I would've shot up in fright. I sighed in relief; it was a first that I had dreams like that. When I grabbed a hold of myself I took a glance at Uryu and he- his hair was seriously messed up it was all over the place! To think he gets it all smooth and perfect for school. He must spend a lot of time. This definitely wasn't how it was supposed to go. We have sex. We sleep. I wake up earlier then him finding him looking all angel-and-heavenly-like. I frowned at that thought. Who was I kidding. Reality isn't like that.

Unknowingly, Ishida woke up. I was still staring at him and his hair sticking out.

"Don't stare," he said while getting his glasses. "You're up early." He checked the clock. "Seems like we have an hour to get to school." He stood up and looked back at me. "What?" I spread my arms onto the bed and sighed again. "Nothing."

"Seriously, what is it?" Ishida purposely brought his face closer to me. Not so close that it seemed as if he was going to kiss me but at a moderate distance. I wondered if I should tell him. I might as well. "I had this dream you left me for Szayel," I told him. He grew expressionless. It was hard to tell if he wasn't surprised or if he was shocked. The latter, I thought. He threw my boxers at my face and told me to get dressed. He walked to the bathroom after putting on his own.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Uryu got out of the bathroom with his hair all fixed. "Took you long enough." Two words. "Shut up." And I left. While I was brushing my teeth I couldn't help but think about the dream once again. I was afraid about over thinking about it as well because when I did, it seemed like it was reality. Which I definitely didn't want in this situation.

"_Ichigo."_

I remembered his moaning voice. And his face blushing up in embarrassment. Damn his face is so cute. Within minutes we both got ready and finished our food. We left the house early, making sure not to wake anyone up. "So we're together now, right?" I asked him. He didn't reply immediately but dryly said, "I guess so."

"Hey don't give me an answer like that."

He didn't say anything afterwards, which I found weird. Che, he was the one urging to do it so much last night. Completely different person now. After that we didn't talk the whole way to school until we met Orihime by our homeroom door.

"Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun came together today again! It's nice to see you guys acting friendly to each other," she said. Yes, Inoue was kind and charming but she's been saying stuff like that every since Uryu started staying over. I almost forgot about the incident where Inoue saw Ishida and I kissing. Was it bothering her? No… she was only passing by right after Ishida ran… I can't assume that she saw.

Arriving early, I began chatting with Chad and Orihime while Uryu lived in his own little world reading his book. What was I supposed to do now in this situation…? My first relationship and it's with a guy. Should I let Ishida take the initiative?

…

Second period, English. I was bored out of my mind. I always was. My boredom soon lead back to my thoughts of earlier this morning. There wasn't much to think about. Afterall, it was only a dream. Slowly my patience ran out and my frustration grew. I asked to go to the bathroom in order to clear myself up a bit and of course, the teacher allowed me to. I like Ishida.. right? That's the way it should be, or seems it should be. I felt like this whole thing was a mind game I was confusing myself over and over. There was no on the bathroom, thankfully.

Ishida. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I kicked open one of the doors so hard, the top hinge fell off and the door went on a tilt.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked over and it was Ishida. I turned my view back to the door then my back fell, leaning on the wall and sliding down. "You're what's wrong with me," I said truthfully. I wasn't looking at him but I knew he showed an expression of pain; I could feel it. "Kurosaki…"

"I don't know what to do! I'm happy that we're together but what about Orihime and Chad and our dads and everyone else? We can't just keep it a secret forever and- and what about you? You're used to it so this is just making me look like pathetic."

"Kurosaki," he repeated.

"It's just so-"

"You're right. It is making you look pathetic," he bent down and reached over for my hand. "But-" he placed it above his heart. I felt each beat and they were going fast. "Seeing you care for us like this makes me want to be with you even more." Uryu clasped both his hands with mine and reached for a kiss. I felt like a fricking girl feeling that I wanted to cry but I held back. _But kissing and holding hands wasn't going to solve anything._ I pulled away from him and saw confusion in his eyes. "I need time to figure this out," I told him. Then he was pissed off.

Uryu grabbed my wrist as he pulled us both up. I was being pulled to the back of the bathroom where I was shoved against the wall. It wasn't a hard shove though. He bent down, unbuckled my pants and pulled down my boxers. Before he began his little show of his he said, "I wouldn't say that I was used it but, I'll protect you. I'll make sure there isn't a single bastard out there who'll get between the two of us." He licked the head of my member then sucked on it. "H-hey!" I tried to stop him but the moment he began deep throating me, it was heaven. I didn't care that my heaven was located in the school's boy's bathroom but with sensations like these I wouldn't care where we were. It was definitely something I never imagined doing in school.

Of course I couldn't stop myself from moaning, he was just too good. The Quincy's eyes were shut tight, his head bobbing back and forth. The warmth of being inside his mouth got me to throw my head back. It's moments like these I had forgotten where we actually were. The door swung open with two guys- I heard, coming in. I almost let out a moan but I quickly covered my mouth. Uryu wasn't stopping though. I could hear their footsteps coming closer and closer. The fact that rumors would be exposed frightened me but in the weirdest way got me turned on even more. Ishida finally stopped.

He pulled my hoodie up and turned me around so that I was covering him. He started pumping my length while kissing me to silence out my moans. I was lost in ecstasy from everything that was happening. I wanted to released but I couldn't in this situation. His kisses were rough. The way he couldn't stop touching me was irresistible. The two other guys? They had been completely shut out of my mind. And when I did remember about them, one of them suggested they should go and spray paint on the rooftop. Then he shook one of the spray can bottles, showing that he was serious. When I ran out of breath, I let go of our kiss. My forehead fell against his while telling him that I was ready to release. He kneeled down and placed my length in his mouth once more. With a couple of pumps I ejaculated inside his mouth as he managed to swallow it all. I let out a moan after being forced silent right before the other two left.

"Did you hear that?" one asked.

"Hear what?" the other replied.

"Never mind, let's go."

That was close. Ishida pulled my pants back up for me and closed it properly. He definitely did do a job well done. It was hard to believe I was at the edge of falling apart. Unexpectedly, he pulled my cheeks as I whimpered in pain. "Stupid," he told me, "everything will be fine. I'm surprised you have a side like this." He paused. "Class is almost over, I'm going to go back first." And he left. I stayed inside the bathroom for a while and splashed some water on my face. This was really happening.

* * *

"Ryuuken, I love you! That's something he would say, right?" Ryuuken took another sip of his drink, slamming it down on the table when he was done. "Sheesh what's up with him?" he asked the bartender.

"This is very unlike you Ishida. Seeing yourself drunk is quite the sight. Especially when you're so composed and cautious."

"Oi, teme," Ryuuken said sticking his shot glass only a couple of centimeters away from the bartender. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll die alone when I get older," his head fell on the table. "Hit me" The bartender gave him another glassful. Ishida drank all at once.

"Why don't you go with Isshin you've been mentioning? He seems to care about you a lot."

"Over my dead body! He's stupid and he's a guy. What would my son think of me? My reputation too"

"For the past five years you've been here you've always cared about your appearance the most! Even over your own son at times! Don't you think you'd have a lot more options if you hadn't cared about it?"

The two stared at each other like they were strangers meeting for the first time. Ryuuken hiccuped as the bartender sighed. "Sorry," he said as he rubbed his temple, "it's not my decision. I'm just here to listen to your concerns." It seemed as if Ryuuken had snapped as he threw the money on the table. "Keep the change." He left the bar heading for Kurosaki's house.

* * *

"Kurosaki." He shook my shoulder. "Kurosaki! Wake up!"

"… What?"

"How could you be sleeping at a time like this? It's time to go already," Ishida told me. I grumbled and whined quietly as I gathered my stuff. I don't know what got me so sleepy but I really wanted to and I couldn't wait to go home. I wasn't sure if it was just me but since the beginning of this day, whenever I've been alone with Ishida it's awkward. I don't know what to say to him anymore. We left the school walking together again. "Um…" I tried to manage. He turned to look at me but I didn't say anything. We just continued walking.

I noticed his hand clenching into a ball and the releasing, the process repeating often. Then there were these awfully loud girls talking on the street.

"So last night Ethan came over and my dad was yelling the shit out just because his voice was kinda girly and so he thought he was gay. But I was like he's my boyfriend, of course he's not gay! And then my dad was just like they're a disgrace to Earth or something like that and he kept going on and on! Ridiculous isn't it?"

Ishida and I stopped, staring at the girls.

"I don't have anything against them but I think it's kind of weird… Though it's their life and I don't know anyone gay either so I don't care," another girl said. "But Nanaya, don't you like them?"

The third girl, Nanaya, was startled. "W-well it's kinda hot when two guys are… are like that. Their love is forbidden yet they do it anyway, only their lust and love for each other. I-it's.. so.." her eyes were lost in fantasy as she started having a nosebleed from her thoughts.

"E-eh, Nanaya!"

I looked over to Uryu, who was already looking at me. Those girls talking about it made me want to kiss the Quincy's sweet face. "Ichigo?" he asked me. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me. I locked lips with him in front of those girls. He grabbed onto my shirt struggling for breath. It was the heat of the moment. My urges have been a lot stronger ever since I first did it with the Quincy. Was it just because I liked him? That guys only showed their love through their bodies? Our tongues fought, saliva making a new concoction of love. It made it even more tempting.

"Speak of the devil!" One of the girls shouted.

I could hear them quicken their pace at which they were walking at.

"Nanaya!" It seemed she remained to watch the show. I let one eyelid open to see what was going on. She pulled the other girl's hand as they walked away. I let go of Ishida and laughed. He laughed too. It surprised me at first but it made me smile. This guy… I can't go wrong about him. He made his hands into fists again and after releasing, went for my hand. He pushed up his glasses trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. It made my body go warm all over. I was like a child.

"What if other people see?" I asked.

"As long as it's not our parents… I guess it's fine. Besides! I said I would protect you from anyone who'd get between us."

I really couldn't help myself but laugh really hard. "Who was it last time that was about to die from a hollow?" His face turned red. But this time, from anger. "Shut up! It was your fault from getting so careless and letting the hollow attack you in the first place!" I laughed again. This was very Ishida-like.

Throughout our way home, we continued holding hands. It was kind of cute to be honest. Man I never imagined myself thinking about cute things. Life really is a rollercoaster of surprises. We finally reached the house. I found my dad and Ishida's dad together. I-it wasn't what it looked like it was right? My dad had one of his hands around Ryuuken's waist and wrist. It looked like he was assaulting him for a kiss or something I was utterly confused. Was he-?

"D-dad?" I yelled out.

The other two looked at us as Ishida slapped my hand letting go. Before I yelled at him I realized what he was doing and went along with it.

"Uryu?" Ryuuken asked.

"Dad!" Ishida's expression… it was hard to tell if he was holding back from laughing or he was really angry. Was I wrong earlier? Were kissing and holding hands really going to solve this? I…

* * *

**A/N:** Evil author with evil cliffhanger kufufufu~ Hope you enjoyed reading XD


End file.
